tales_on_the_thompson_and_westernfandomcom-20200215-history
Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army
Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army (or simply Thompson and Western) is an upcoming 2020 3D Trainz-animated action comedy film produced by Mohawk Studios and released by Eclipsed Entertainment. Based on the Tales on the Thompson and Western web series by NSWSteamFan, it will be directed, produced, and written by NSWSteamFan as the first installment of the film series, and is made to celebrate NSWSteamFan's achievement of 600+ subscribers and stars the voices of NSWSteamFan, Mr3801Fan 26, Zoe Lennon, RichmondCityRailfan, Frog_princess766, Benthetrainkid, NMW Productions, Trey Epperley, Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina, greenmachines777, 2026 Productions, Houston Rail Productions, Ahatbears, Maya Lennon, Ryan's Colorado Rail Productions, and Ahatbears with all of them reprising their roles from the series. In the film, Alexander plots to form American National to merge all Class I railroads together and take over America, and Mitchell and his friends must prevent this from happening. Plot Mitchell is a highly energenic ATSF B40-8W who primarily does freight trains around the BNSF Thompson and Western Subdivision and works alongside Ryan, a serious DRGW SD40T-2, Stella, a cocky Amtrak P42DC, Georgia, a shy Amtrak P40DC, Nicholas, an anxious but dependable SP ex-SSW SD40T-2, Benjamin, a diligent-working but cheeky ATSF SD40-2, Steve, a wise heritage listed steam powered ATSF Northern, Ryan (not to be confused with the DRGW tunnel motor), a comedic BN GP39E, and Austin, an anti heroic but well-meaning Kodachrome-painted BNSF ex-ATSF C30-7. The seven are at low popularity among railroad related communities (with the exception of Steve), but bigger problems arise when Alexander, a CP AC4400CW, plots to merge all Class I railroads of America to form American National in an attempt to have trains dominate mankind in North America. Now Mitchell and the others, joined by Mr. Ian, are all that stand between the American Government and American National. Cast * NSWSteamFan as Mitchell, Mr. Ian, Mitchel, Jim, Terry, and Draven * Mr3801Fan 26 as Ryan, Austin, and Alexander * Zoe Lennon as Stella * Frog_princess766 as Georgia * RichmondCityRailfan as Nicholas and Skander * Benthetrainkid as Benjamin * NMW Productions as Steve * Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina as Larry * 2026 Productions as (that's right. It's me) Ryan (BN) * Houston Rail Productions as Dave * Maya Lennon as Mara, and Alexa * greenmachines777 as Brendan * Ryan's Colorado Rail Productions as Nolan * Ahatbears as Klayton Production Development Development of a Tales on the Thompson and Western film began when NSWSteamFan, the creator of Tales on the Thompson and Western, announced a series of season one projects on the Google+ page in January 2019. He made a further announcement of the debut film on Wednesday the 5th of April, 2019. NSWGRSteam Fan3830 stated "The first special is being written to thank the 513 subscribers (which makes me feel better). The script has to be sent to the VAs via email to avoid spoilers." -NSWGRSteam Fan3830, Tales on the Thompson and Western Discord server A script was being written as of April 19, 2019. On August 25, 2019, it was announced on YouTube that Tales on the Thompson and Western will be revamped heavily. The announcement also stated that the first feature length film will be rewritten to grasp more originality. The announcement of the rewrite received a mixed response from users, with some fans of the original hyped for it’s release and others describing it as unnecessary and void of any signs of improvement. ConrailFan76 was originally going to voice Ian in the film, but dropped out of the film on February 8, 2020, saying You're gonna have to find someone else". This resulted in NSWSteamFan removing Ian from the script. The film was delayed again for the same reason to be rewritten. Promotions A teaser poster was released on NSWSteamFan's Discord server on the 15 June, 2019. On the August 29, 2019, a new teaser poster was revealed. Release Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army was initially scheduled to be released on November 25th, 2019 by Maximum Distribution in both 2D and 3D formats, but the film was pushed back to January 25, 2020 on August 25, 2019 and April 18 on August 29. As of November 12, 2019, the film was rescheduled to was scheduled to be released on May 18, 2020, but was delayed when ConrailFan76 left the cast. As of February 8, the film has been delayed and currently has no disclosed release date. Trivia * This will be the debut film in the Thompson and Western film series. * It will be the first talking train film to be uploaded in the Movie Studio Platinum 3D format. Category:Feature Length Specials Category:Specials inspired by other work Category:Upcoming media